


Jeg savner deg...

by hoosonja



Category: Ylvis
Genre: løvtale, norsk
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoosonja/pseuds/hoosonja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård hadde et spesielt forhold med gressklipperen sin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeg savner deg...

**Author's Note:**

> Oppgave: skrive en lovtale til et livløst objekt

Jeg husker når jeg møtte deg for første gang for noen år siden. Det var mai, tror jeg. Jeg satt ved kjøkkenvinduet og så ut. Jeg kunne se noen småfugler som hoppet rundt på hagesteinene, kvitrende til hverandre. Hagen så ikke så bra ut, snøen hadde nesten smeltet allerede og nesten hele gressplenen var død, bare de første lysegrønne gresstustene hadde dukket opp fra bakken. Jeg følte meg litt trist på grunn av det og ville forandre det.

Da så jeg en reklame i en lokal avis og tenkte: Sånn må jeg ha! Jeg kjørte til jernvarehandelen og gikk til den korrekte avdelingen. Jeg så mange vakre typer der, men du var den vakreste i mine øyne. Så glinsende og rød du var, og benken din var så veldig myk… Jeg ble forelsket i deg akkurat der og da. Jeg ville straks kjøpe deg, men de sa at jeg må vente en uke. En hel uke, tenkte jeg, det er lang tid når du trenger en ting, men jeg takket ja, naturligvis.

Uken var lang uten deg. Jeg så på hagen min hver dag, det ble verre og verre uten bladene dine, men så kom fredagen og jeg kunne sitte på deg for første gang. Det var så spennende å vri nøkkelen din og høre motoren spinne rundt. Jeg kjørte omkring hagen min og alt så så ut så vakkert etterpå. Familien ville sitte på deg også, men jeg så nei, du var min! Sønnen min får kjøre rundt hagen en gang på fanget mitt, men ikke oftere.

Vi hadde så mange fine dager den sommeren, og på høsten hjalp du meg med løvene. Da vinteren kom lekte vi med snøen, du var veldig flink med den også. Den neste sommeren var fin for oss to, sammen klippet vi gress og alt var kjempebra. Midt i den tredje sommeren gikk noe galt og jeg tok deg til et reparasjonsverksted. Jeg følte meg bekymret, for jeg likte deg veldig godt. Jeg var så lettet når jeg hørte det var ikke en stor feil og at det ikke tok så mange timer å reparere.

Husker du den gangen vi kjørte over en stein og den fløy i luften og nesten traff katten til naboen. Jeg har aldri sett den løpe så raskt før! Da lo jeg høyt! Jeg liker ikke katter så godt og nabokatten er veldig irriterende. Hva med den gangen midt på vinteren når det var så kaldt at du ville ikke starte og jeg måtte varme deg opp med en hårføner? Når du endelig startet ville jeg kysse deg! Sammen hjalp vi barna mine med å bygge et lite snø slott og de elsket det.

Nå er det juni, og for noen dager siden satt jeg på setet ditt, vred nøkkelen og ingenting skjedde. «Hva driver du med?» sa jeg. «Vær så snill å starte,» ba jeg, men motoren stirret ikke. Ikke en eneste lyd, til og med med full tank med bensin. «Nei, nei, nei,» sa jeg. «Du må fungere!» Jeg ringte til verkstedet og de kom og tok deg bort.

Noen timer senere ringte de meg tilbake å sa «Det finnes ingenting å gjøre, maskinen din er helt ødelagt.»

Akkurat nå er du gammel, ikke så glisende og bladene dine er sløve. Det er tid for oss to å si adjø. Du har vært en veldig god hjelper for meg og jeg vet jeg vil aldri ha en maskin akkurat som deg igjen. Jeg vil ikke kjøpe en ny gressklipper før vi flytter til Oslo om to måneders tid, jeg vil bare be naboen låne meg hans. Aldri skal det bli en annen som deg, du røde monstret mitt!


End file.
